Seven Days of Malec
by Yohao
Summary: <html><head></head>Magnus is known to be a heartbreaker. He dates the first girl that asks him out on Monday and breaks up with her on Sunday but his popularity among girls is still growing. Alec, a second grade student, wants to know something more about these strange relationships. Story based on the 'Seven Days' manga. AU, AH.</html>
1. Monday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments. Cassie Clare does. I also don't own Seven Days manga. It belongs to Venio Tachibana and Rihito Takarai.**

**You can also read this story in Polish, it's called "Siedem Dni Maleca" and you can find it on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Monday<strong>

The first thing that most boys do when they first see a girl is to look at her appearance: face, breasts and legs. For Alec it was always a side issue. It was even funny for him that some people only cared about pretty eyes or nice body.

He often had this situation himself: the girl absolutely wanted to date him because – in her imagination – a beautiful boy with black hair and deep blue eyes had to be as good as a prince from a fairy tale. Unfortunately, when they got to know each other, it seemed that it was not what she thought it would be.

"They aren't dating me," said Alec to his adoptive brother, Jace "They are dating their image of me. And then they are surprised when I'm not as good as they hoped."

He was sitting in the classroom, waiting for the bell to ring. Maths always seemed as a never-ending class for him. He definitely preferred English. Or, of course, his archery club. Yes, archery was his favourite way of spending free time. After all these years of training, his bow started feeling so natural in his hand that he was forgetting about the whole world and just shooting.

Alec looked through the window at some girls walking on the schoolyard. He recognised his younger sister, Isabelle, with some girls from her class. Izzy must have had this strange sibling intuition because she raised her head and waved to him. He waved back, smiling. And just then he saw Isabelle's friends giggling and looking at him with adoration.

He sighed. Nobody cared about the inside.

Alec rested his head on the arm and sank into his mind when he suddenly realised that something was poking him. He turned around and saw his redhead friend Clary with – as always – perfectly whetted pencil in her hand.

"Ouch, it hurts!" he rubbed the place where the pencil poked his skin. "Why the heck did you do this?"

"It seemed as you were falling asleep. The school is not a place for naps, Alec," she said.

"You have a point but still it's not a good reason to poke people with your bloody pencils!" he mumbled. Sometimes he had a feeling that his friend just liked to do this, showing everyone how amazingly shaped her pencils were.

"And now you see why your relationships are so short. You look like an angel but you behave like a brat. You should be gentler."

"Yeah, yeah…" he murmured and laid his head on the desk.

"You're not even listening to me! If you don't stop this, your girlfriend will find someone else," Clary said. Alec knew she was trying to help him but still it wasn't a nice topic.

"You are late. We broke up yesterday," he said, trying to stay calm. Not that he cared about Aline that much. Clary looked a bit surprised. "She said that I am not as she imagined me to be."

"I told you so," Clary sighed.

"She's the one guilty here. They always say that they love me before we even start something. And then they are shocked that I'm not their wonderful prince."

"You shouldn't be surprised there. When it comes to you, your appearance is totally different than your character."

Alec lowered his head, trying to hide a blush. In fact he was totally embarrassed when it came to relationships. He was stammering and he felt like it was all wrong. As if no girl was good enough for him. Of course they were nice and pretty, but he just didn't feel comfortable. He had never kissed, even if he was on couple of dates in his life.

"So… you think I'm not honest with them?" he asked.

"It's not what I meant," she said, feeling a bit unsure. "It's just… When you are practising with a bow, you look like everything in the world has stopped and there's only you and your arrow. It's not their fault that they think you may be their dream boy."

Alec sighed. Girls in his school were often from rich families and were raised like princesses, under the shade. They knew almost nothing about real life. His siblings and he could only afford this school thanks to the award he got in archery and his siblings got in gymnastics and athletics.

"They have been reading too many romance and they think that I'm one of the characters…" he murmured. "It's a shame that there are so few normal girls, like you," he smiled to Clary who – just like him and his siblings – could attend the school only because of the art award. "I'm happy that Jace has such a nice girlfriend."

Alec would never admit that, at the beginning, he felt a little bit jealous of his brother. Not that he wanted to date Clary. No, there was something else but the blue-eyed boy didn't even want to admit it to himself. He didn't want to admit that he used to be in love with his brother. Fortunately, as the time passed, he saw that Jace's relationship was going really well and the blonde boy was happy with the redhead girl, so he slowly got over his stupid imaginations.

His dad always told him that not being straight is something totally bad. That's why the boy was so shy when it came to contact with others, especially with boys. He tried to convince himself that he would find a girl that he'd love. Even when his parents divorced, he still had a feeling that he must stay straight. He didn't know how wrong he then was.

* * *

><p>It happened that Alec's class had a longer break because their biology teacher was ill, so Clary, Jace, Simon and Izzy, who had already finished her classes, were sitting together in the schoolyard, waiting for their English classes.<p>

"I'm hungry," complained Simon, looking at some girls having ice cream.

"What about pizza? I guess they can deliver it to school," suggested Clary and others agreed that it was a good idea. Jace called the nearest pizzeria and ordered two big pepperoni with mushrooms.

While Alec's siblings were arguing about some unimportant things, probably about the movie they were going to watch next Saturday, the black-haired boy was sitting on a bench next to some girls from Izzy's grade. They were talking and giggling a lot. It became annoying after a moment so he wanted to know what was so important for them that they had to speak so loud. Just then he heard one of the girls complaining:

"He still hasn't come! I cannot believe we have to wait so much…"

"Maybe he's ill?" asked the second girl, looking really worried.

"I hope he's okay," said the first girl. Just then Simon came closer, looking at them with compassion.

"Please, don't tell me that you are waiting for him again? One time Bane doesn't come at time and every girl in school starts getting crazy?" he asked. The girls raised their eyes at him and walked away. Alec wasn't sure what had just happened.

"What Bane?" he asked. "You mean that guy, Magnus, from the first grade?"

"Yeah, he's in the same archery club as you, isn't he? You know him well for sure," Simon said. To his surprise, Alec shook his head.

"No, he doesn't show up much. To say the truth I'm not even sure if I could recognise him…"

"Oh, you definitely would if he showed up," Izzy said, interposing the talk. "He is super handsome and he wears a lot of glitter."

Alec looked at his sister with suspicion. Did she know more than it looked?

"Anyway, it's Monday today so another girl will get the chance," Simon said, looking at the two girls who sat on the bench a few meters away. "And then she'll have a broken heart…"

"Yeah…" Izzy looked really sad. "On Sunday he'll say 'I'm sorry, I didn't fall in love with you. It's the end'."

Simon and Alec looked at her with surprise.

"Izzy… did you…?"

"Me? No. But Clary actually dated him in May," she answered, grinning. "And from what I heard, that was freaking awesome."

Alec threw surprised gaze in the redhead's direction. The girl was actually playing with Jace's hair, completely unaware about the topic of their conversation.

"But you… You didn't date him? He didn't hurt you?" he asked, his 'older brother mode' activating. When Izzy shook her head, he added: "But Clary…"

"Oh Alec, it's like winning the lottery!" Izzy looked incredibly happy for her friend. "It's like… He starts dating the first girl that asks him out on Monday and for a week he is the best boyfriend she could ever imagine. It's like the dream comes true!"

The blue-eyes boy didn't know what to say. That guy, Magnus, had to be really handsome if girls were acting about him this way. Even his little sister! He decided that there was too much information for one time.

"I'll go outside and wait for the pizza," he said and threw his backpack to Jace. "Don't you dare copying my homework!"

* * *

><p>Alec was sitting on the stairs and thinking about the previous talk. He couldn't stop thinking about that Magnus. He never paid attention to the guy but Simon's words really interested him. <em>At least I'm not such a douche<em>, he thought. He would never date a girl if he knew that he was going to break up with her so fast. Okay… Maybe he wasn't a good example when it came to going out with girls. But still Bane intrigued him. Would he really date first person that asks him out? It seemed unbelievable.

Suddenly, a car stopped in front of him. It looked too expensive to be from pizzeria. He recognised a beautiful, blonde girl in the driver's seat. Someone got out from the car on the opposite side and Alec saw a glimpse of glitter in somebody's well-shaped, spiked hair. _Well, well…Magnus Bane?_ He thought and just then the car moved on, leaving the first grade student alone.

Magnus was standing there for a while, looking at the car, but then, suddenly, he realised Alec's presence. The blue-eyed boy couldn't help saying:

"Congratulations, you're almost at time."

Magnus looked at him with surprise. They didn't know each other well.

"Hi," he greeted the older student and walked a bit closer. There was something in the way he moved… or the way he looked, that Alec couldn't stop staring at him with wide open eyes.

He wore tight, green jeans and patterned, colourful t-shirt. He also had lots of accessories, such as sunglasses in his hair, bracelets and glittery belt. Speaking about glitter – he must had definitely thrown a bucket of sparkling powder on all of his body. There was no other reason someone could sparkle so much. And he wore make up. Alec always thought that make up was only reserved for girls and only girls looked good in it. When he saw Magnus, he immediately changed his mind. The first grade student looked totally gorgeous.

Just then Alec realised that he was kind of checking Magnus out. Magnus, the other boy.

"Was that your new week-girl?" he asked, trying to hide his sudden interest. "She looked much older than you."

"Sorry, you're wrong with both cases," Magnus smiled and, by the Angel (Alec and his siblings were using this phrase since they were children. No one knew why.), that smile was freaking amazing. Alec could understand why girls were falling for this guy so fast. "Anyway, why are you sitting here? Don't you have classes?"

"No, we have a longer break and I'm waiting for the pizza," Alec explained.

Magnus leaned against the wall and sighed. "I don't want to go to school…" he murmured and looked at the sky.

_Even if he is known to be a heartbreaker, his popularity is still growing,_ Alec wondered. That reminded him of Izzy's words: "he is the best boyfriend you could ever imagine". _These girls are definitely still waiting for him… And it means he is not dating anyone yet._

"So… no one has asked you out yet?" he said, not paying attention to his words. Magnus lowered his gaze at the sitting student.

"N-no… No one has done it yet," Bane looked really surprised by the question.

"So…" Alec was only curious but he could feel the heat in his cheeks. What was he doing? "You would really date first person that asks you out on Monday? Even if it's not your type?"

"My type?" Magnus repeated. "I don't think I have a type… I try not to judge people by appearance," he stopped and smiled a bit. "Okay, maybe I'm doing it. But when you are asking… I like you. So we can say that you're my type."

Just then Alec felt like his stomach rolled upside down. What he said next was definitely the craziest thing he had ever done in his life.

"So maybe we'll start dating?" he laughed, curious to see the other boy's reaction. Magnus froze, looking at the black haired boy in disbelieve.

And just then the pizza guy arrived. Alec stood up and started looking for his wallet in pockets. Only after a while he realised that he had left it in his backpack. And he had thrown his backpack to Jace. Great.

At the same time, the pizza delivery man gave Magnus the boxes and left without any questions. Alec couldn't believe that his new mate had just paid for their lunch.

"T-thanks, Magnus… You've saved me. I must have left my wallet in the backpack. I'll give you money back after the classes," he assured but Magnus only gave him the boxes.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled. "Now you better go, it's going to cool off.

Lightwood looked at the pizzas. There was a nice smell around and he felt that his stomach really needed food. He walked in with Magnus but when he was going to turn in the schoolyard's direction, Bane said:

"I'm going this way, so…" he pointed at the corridor leading to Math's classroom "see you later." He waved to Alec and went away. The second grade student was looking at him for some time. He couldn't understand why Magnus had just paid for him and did not want money back. What had really happened between them before pizza was delivered?

* * *

><p>Just a few moments later he almost forgot about Magnus. His siblings, friends – and of course pizza – took all of his attention. He hadn't thought about the first grade student since his lessons finished. Then, when they were going home, he saw a spark of glitter which reminded him of the debt he had.<p>

Alec ran in Magnus's direction, taking out his wallet with the money.

"Once again, I'm really sorry," he apologized, giving it to Magnus. The younger guy smiled but didn't take it.

"I have said it before. Don't worry about it."

The black haired boy looked at him with confusion. He didn't want alms.

"Have you got any plans for today?" Magnus asked, changing the topic. This time, Alec was more than surprised.

"No, I haven't… But what about you? I thought first grade has training now…"

Magnus sighed. It was obvious that he didn't want to train. For sure he had more exciting ways to spend free time, such as dating new girl each week. But Alec knew that Bane was good and might become a member of their squad.

"You're very talented from what I heard. You shouldn't waste it," he said.

"I'm talented in many things, dear," the glittery boy answered, showing his white teeth in a wide smile. Alec felt that his cheeks started becoming red again. "Can I have your number?" Magnus asked. He didn't realise that it only made Lightwood's situation worse.

"O-of course. I'll write it," he answered and took Bane's mobile. The green eyed student was looking at him with interest.

"What's your name, by the way?" he asked and laughed at the same time. Alec turned his gaze in younger boy's direction.

"Alec. Alec Lightwood," he answered. It was going more and more awkward.

"Alec? Like Alexander?" Bane didn't stop asking. Blue-eyed boy only nodded, feeling that saying more would end with stammering. "May I call you Alexander then? I really love the way it sounds." There was something in the way he said it, that made Alec blush even more. What was going on with him?

"No one calls me that. Only my parents when they are angry at me," he explained but Magnus's attitude showed that he didn't really care.

"That makes it more special," Magnus said and took Alec's mobile to write his own number there. "Here you are," he added and gave the phone back to its owner. _Magnus the magnificent Bane _– said the contact's name.

Suddenly, they heard Jace's voice from the other part of the corridor.

"Alec, if you aren't coming with us, just say it! We don't want to waste time! Clary's got her art classes in two hours!"

Black-haired boy looked at his mate with apologizing gaze. Magnus only smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Go with your friends, I don't want to bother you," he said and before Alec could even say something more, he was already gone.

With lots of questions in his head, he ran to his siblings and friends. They were already talking about some school stuff and didn't realise that he had come. That gave him time to think about recent events once more. Why Magnus acted so… friendly? It couldn't be possible that he truly thought that they were dating… right?

* * *

><p><strong>So... that was it. What do you think? It's my first story about Malec I post so I'm not so sure how it would work...<strong>

**Anyway, I guess this will have 7 chapters, each one for one day of the week.**

**Review, if you want, I'd really appreciate it!**

**See ya, Yohao**


	2. Tuesday

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but a lot of things have been happening lately... Anyway, enjoy!**

**And thanks Booklover473 - it's quite strange that ff uploaded the wrong document (I'm sure I chose the right one...)**

**I do not own Mortal Instruments and Seven Days manga. I wish I would.**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Tuesday<strong>

What had woken Magnus up was the telephone ringing. He immediately recognized One Republic's song and he didn't even have to look at the screen to know who was calling him.

"_I love you" she said, moving closer to him, sitting on the couch. _

"_Camille, I told you to stop these stupid games," he answered, pushing away his flatmate's girlfriend." What if Ralph comes in and sees you here with me? He may misunderstand and…"_

"_There's nothing to understand here, sweetie," she shut him up with a kiss._

_ Camille was always a type who didn't want any restrictions. She did what she wanted to and never looked at consequences. She didn't care what others would say. She was beautiful, independent… and absolutely attractive. Even so, he pushed her away again._

"_Ah! Camille!" he shouted and tried to clean his lips from her banana lipstick. _

"_I can break up with Ralph, you know…" she whispered seductively. _

_ They were sitting on the sofa and she now crawled onto him, putting her delicate hands on his chest. Magnus could feel the heat of her body and the touch of her hair on his face, when she leaned closer and whispered into his ear:_

"_Say it… You love me, Magnus… Am I right?"_

_ He knew it was wrong. He felt it with his whole body but he couldn't refuse. It was like his body made decision instead of him. He put his fingers into her hair and they started kissing passionately. It the background he heard 'If I lose myself' by One Republic… _

And that song had been Camille's ringtone since then. He knew that it was wrong… Since that day he couldn't look Ralph or his brother Scott straight into eyes. They have been sharing this flat since he had started school which was now over ten months.

Magnus didn't come from the poor family. Just the opposite, his parents were the owners of a big, prosperous company. They had a big mansion outside the city and a flat in Brooklyn, which Magnus was using in the school year. He wasn't really happy of that. His parents hardly ever talked to him, thinking that leaving him money would compensate everything. That's why, when he met one of his friends from childhood, he agreed to share a flat with him and his brother. He quickly got used to their presence and even liked having someone to talk to when he was getting home from school. The only problem in that situation was calling him at the moment.

"Hi," he greeted the girl and yawned.

"Why didn't you pick up when I called you first time!?" she asked, sounding angry. He sighed. When she first had called him, he had been still sleeping.

"Do I really have to answer?"

"Oh, nevermind. Come quickly to my place!" Camille commanded.

She was a beautiful young woman with amazing body and tempting voice. But he couldn't understand her. He had never understood her and, as it seemed, it wasn't about to change. They were dating in secret for some time but he finally broke up with her. Ralph got to know that she betrayed him but he didn't realize who the other guy had been. So even if they weren't officially together, she still acted like their secret romance existed. And he knew that he still felt something to her.

"Sorry, I can't. Yesterday I would be able to but today it's too late," he said, getting up from his bed.

"You are dating someone again?" she complained. "But it will last only a week!"

"Camille, I'm hanging up," he said, feeling tired of this conversation. Why did everyone think that he was a player? He was just looking for someone he would truly love…

"Oh, come on. How old is she?" The blonde girl asked.

"She..." he stopped for a second. "Second grade."

"Is she pretty?" He could almost see Camille smiling but when he thought about her question, he saw Alec when he was holding his bow and shooting: his blue eyes, full of concentration and dark hair in a total mess. It was funny that Lightwood was always wearing so boring and totally-not-fashionable clothes but it suited him in some way. Suddenly, Magnus knew how to answer Camille.

"Absolutely gorgeous."

"Prettier than me?" There was a disbelief in Camille's voice. She was very vain sometimes.

"I… cannot compare you." Magnus thought about the girl's amazing pale skin and golden locks and then about those amazing blue eyes Alexander had… They were so different, each of them truly beautiful. Magnus was really sensitive about the beauty.

Camille laughed. "That's what I love in you the most. See you soon, I hope!"

"I guess you should talk to Ralph first…" he started but she immediately interrupted:

"Don't start this topic again. It makes me sick. Bye." She hanged up and Magnus fell on his sofa, feeling really tired. _She should try to think about the others too_, he thought and took out his phone again.

"**Good morning, darling" **he wrote and sent to Alec. He really wanted to write this message to the same person every day… But still he hadn't found the one.

To say the truth, Alec really surprised him with his question. Magnus would never say that this beautiful guy hasn't got a girlfriend._ Maybe this time I'll fall in love? _He wondered. Each week he was full of hope and every time his heart didn't return affection. He needed seven days to be sure. After all, he fell in love with Camille in such a short period of time…

He didn't have to wait long for a response, even if it wasn't as pleasant as he expected.

"**Do u know what time it is…?"** Bane smiled. Alec was totally different than he expected. He had always seen him on archery competitions and there he was a calm, talented guy who tried to stay modest, even if he was the one to win. Normally, he happened to be very shy and extremely adorable with the red blush all over his cheeks_. It's going to be an interesting week I guess… _

Magnus wanted to put his phone back to his pocket but then it ranged. He saw Alec's number on the screen.

"Hell…" he couldn't even finish when Alec interrupted him, just as Camille had done before.

"Are you insane? Even I do not wake up so early!" Alec sounded really angry, but Magnus couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, you're right. I'm insane." For a moment there was silence on the line.

"Don't laugh when you are apologizing. I had a very bad night because of my siblings and I really wanted to get as much sleep as I could. So what is so important that you are waking me up so early?"

"Well… I just wanted to say 'hi'."

"You must be kidding me." Alec stayed silent for a few seconds. When Magnus didn't response, he said: "If you were here, I would punch you with a pillow."

"You can come here to fulfil this treat if you like," Magnus smiled and imagined his new boyfriend sitting on the bed in pyjamas and holding a phone in one hand and a fluffy, pink pillow in the other with sleepy eyes. Alec was adorable even at the phone conversation.

Silence again.

"Alexander…?"

"You must come to the training today," Lightwood finally said. "And if you don't, I promise I'll kick your ass and teach you not to wake me up at so inhuman hour. See you there, bye!"

And then he hanged up. Magnus looked through the window. _Training… So he will be also there? _He thought about Alec's amazing appearance when he was shooting. _Well… I guess I can go. I have nothing else to do after all…_

* * *

><p>Long arms holing a bow and an arrow. The black haired guy aiming the target. Characteristic sound when the arrow reaches its aim. Third arrow, almost in the middle of the target.<p>

"Great work, Alec!" said the coach and patted the student on the shoulder. "As always, though," he added when the boy was leaving the shooting area. "Okay now! First classes on the positions!"

Magnus swallowed and took his bow. When he was looking at Alec, he was captivated by his amazing posture. When he was concentrated, he looked just perfect.

"Bane! What are you waiting for?" The coach hustled him. Magnus threw a short gaze in the older classes direction, seeing that Alec was observing him.

He took a deep breath, nocked the arrow, drew and released. He waited for the people's reaction with closed eyes. Suddenly, he heard them cheering and clapping. Magnus opened his eyes and realised that he reached the centre of the target. With better humour, he shot again. This time, his arrow hit the target a little bit lower but still in a very good position. The last one was in the area of eight points.

He didn't remember when he had been shooting and that made him even more proud of himself. Especially, he was happy because he felt that he didn't dissapoin Alec. Going back to tribune, he saw the black haired boy smiling at him. His eyes were almost closed and posture relaxed. He was truly beautiful. And God, that smile was just stunning. Magnus thought that his new boyfriend looked the best with his bow and arrow in hands. He had never been more wrong.

* * *

><p>Later the same day, Alec and Magnus were taking the subway to Manhattan. As always, the underground train was full of people, talking about some stuff, listening to music or reading a newspaper. Surprisingly, both students could sit. What was even more shocking – they could actually sit next to each other.<p>

"You really impressed me today," Alec started the conversation. Magnus felt the warm in his heart. He didn't know why but Lightwood's compliments had a big effect on his body's state. He didn't answer, looking lazily through the window, even if the only thing he could see was the dark wall.

"I didn't know you live here…" Alec tried again. This time, however, Magnus smiled and answered:

"I don't. I just wanted to accompany you in your way home."

The black haired boy looked at him with surprise all over his face.

"You wanted…. What? Why did you…"

"I thought that we can spent more time together this way," Magnus replied and smiled even wider when he saw a little blush on Alec's cheeks. God, that guy was truly adorable.

For a while they were just sitting and they didn't say a word. Only when they were getting closer to Manhattan, Lightwood found courage to ask:

"So are we… you know, really dating?"

"Yes, of course," Magnus replied immediately and threw Alec a suspicious gaze. He couldn't… He didn't ask him out for fun, right? If so, Magnus would make a fool of himself, trying to hit on the straight guy… But the blush on his cheeks wasn't there without a clear cause?

"Oh…" Alec seemed confused. His eyes were absent, as if he was calculating something. Suddenly, when Magnus wanted to ask if he's okay, the boy said: "That's our station."

"Is it…? It's still not Manhattan," this time, Bane was the one confused.

"I know. But I want to have fun with you. After all, it's just a week, isn't it?"

"Actually…"

* * *

><p>It was the second time in two days that Alec had done such a crazy thing. He didn't know what was happening with him but he really wanted to take as much as he could from this one week.<p>

Before Magnus could finish his sentence, Lightwood was already out of the subway and he ran as fast as he could to get away from the crowd. When Bane finally reached him on the street, he said spontaneously:

"Let's go on a date."

* * *

><p>In fact, Magnus was getting sure that Alec was just taking all the situation too easy, like he was just playing a game. He felt like an idiot when he thought that he had been even considering having this beautiful, adorable guy as his boyfriend. It was too perfect to be true.<p>

When Alec suggested going on a date, Bane felt at the same time happy and unsure. He didn't want to date for fun. He wanted to find a true love. Okay, maybe have some fun too.

"Okay," he agreed. Maybe there was still a chance?

"We shouldn't waste our time, right? It's Tuesday already…" Alec wasn't as confident as a while ago. His mood was changing so quickly.

But his words assured Magnus that he was just playing. No… He couldn't build his hopes up. He had to break up with Alec as fast as it was possible. There was no sense to continue this. It wasn't a play for Magnus.

"Alec, wait," he said and took the boy's hand. It felt really soft and warm. The older student turned back to face Magnus.

"Yes?" he asked, unsure. Magnus took a deep breath. He had to do it. He had to know.

"When you asked me out yesterday… Were you joking?"

Alexander lowered his eyes and looked at his shoes. A little blush appeared on his cheeks.

"W-why do you consider such a thing?" he finally managed to say silently.

"I…" There were only few times in his whole lifetime when Magnus didn't know what to say. But looking at this adorable person in front of him, he couldn't say his fears loudly. There was no way he would risk hurting Alec now. "I like you, Alexander. I really do. But if you don't want to spent time with me there is no prob…"

"Magnus," Alec broke his sentence "I wouldn't suggest a date if I didn't want it."

The green-eyed student smiled widely at these words. Just then, he grabbed his temporary boyfriend's hand and took him to the nearest bar called Taki. There, they found a seat near the window. The waitress came really fast and they ordered two burgers and a big plate of chips.

While they were eating, Magnus couldn't get his eyes from the dark-haired boy. He must have been very hungry, because he didn't say anything and just ate his burger. That gave the glittery boy the chance to admire Alec's looks. He was sure that he would be able to describe every single inch of Lightwood's face now. He really wanted to feel how his dark hair would feel through his fingers. He wanted… more but he didn't want to scare Alec. It was too fast. And he still wasn't sure if they were truly dating.

"Is something wrong?" Alec said, distracting his thoughts.

"No, it's great," Magnus smiled but the boy didn't believe him. He threw the glittery boy the suspicious look.

"Okay… So what do you want to do now?"

"What about shopping? I really want to buy something that will match your pretty face," Magnus proposed. All his girlfriends loved shopping with him. He was paying for their stuff, after all.

"If you wish…" Alec said, but there wasn't any excitement in his voice. Even so, they finished their dinner, paid the waitress and came to the closest mall.

They visited about twenty different shops but Magnus couldn't get anything that they'd both like. Alexander preferred dark, plain clothes. As less colour, as better. He looked really annoyed after so many requests from his companion but Bane didn't care.

"Let's go to this one!" he commanded and grabbed Lightwood to the closest store. It was the last one in the mall where they were selling men's clothes. Poor Alec had to try on every single thing Magnus brought him. It took some time but he finally agreed to buy a blue scarf for him. It matched his eyes perfectly and Magnus felt kind of proud of himself.

The blue-eyed boy yawned and that reminded Bane that maybe shopping wasn't that good idea at all.

"Wanna go to the cinema?" he asked and Alec only nodded, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, why not?"

* * *

><p>It was already evening when they bought tickets for some adventure movie. Magnus didn't really care about the genre. He only wanted Alec to choose the one he would like to see. It was kinda new for him. Of course he cared about his possible-girlfriends but he had never wanted to make the other person happy so bad. Even with Camille he didn't have this feeling.<p>

They bought some popcorn and after about fifteen minutes of adverts, the movie had already begun. It was about some girl who found herself in the middle of battlefield. She was about to use a gun for the first time when Magnus felt something heavy on his shoulder.

Alec fell asleep and his head was now resting on Magnus's arm. Not that the younger boy complained. Lightwood looked so peaceful and relaxed… Bane carefully put their popcorn on the floor and leaned against his boyfriend. He didn't really care what the film was about anymore.

Maybe the date wasn't as bad as he thought?

* * *

><p><strong>That's all we have for Tuesday ^^ Hope you liked it - review if you feel like to :)<strong>


End file.
